Highway in hell
by Val The Dynamite Gal
Summary: A little drabble about Nico's time spent in Tartarus, (Around four days I think?) AKA: Step-Great Grandpa Tartar. So yeah - This will get to some sensitive topics such as Monster slaying, torture, cursing and memory triggers. Don't like, please don't read. But if so.. Enjoy. (ʘ ʘ )


Run and Fight. Fight and Run. That's all Nico could ever seem to do here. Never Sleep. Never eat.

Never to even have time to heal properly. There was something always around the corner, some type of monster that hadn't seen the light of day in centuries or worse - another hallucination. Another vision that could drive you in sane. Here in Tartarus, in hell, they didn't torture you _physically_, the monsters already drained your physical health as it was. They tortured you emotionally.

Fire blazed in every direction as cliffs lined every wall, every side. Lava and rivers ran across the ashen and barren surface. If the Lava didn't scorch you to a crisp, the sea demons would get you anyway. Tartarus was a blissful combination of pain. Monsters to rip you to pieces, and if that didn't work, mirages of love ones dying, physically tortured, or insulting you right in front of your eyes.

It worked both ways that way. Able to easily tear you down until you crumbled all together. Tartarus was made to turn everything against you, to prevent you from leaving. It was an eternal prison for the dammed and no one was ever meant to survive. And if so, your insanity or mortal soul wasn't exactly destined to follow either.

Nico Di Angelo however, was a tough cookie to crack. A though Demigod to kill. It was unexplainably powerful down here, stronger than any god, titan or giant. But being the son of Hades, (The literal god of death.) and this being the core of his fathers realm, his power was at its peak here. And it terrified him.

All his bruises had faded, all the cuts had magically sealed and his broken bones had fused back together, the shadows could easily repair his body. Nico would not die of injuries, oh no, he would die of insanity. Hs dark hair was a tangled mess, the bags under his eyes were deeper (He hadn't even slept in three days.) and his pale white skin shinned from the glow of the hell fires. His clothes were tattered, his frame was bonier than ever and his right arm could barely keep a descent grip on his stygian iron sword. Nico was reaching his limit.

He continued to walk for miles it felt like, slaying monsters and devil birds that swopped down at him along the way. He wasn't exactly sure _where_ he was going, but this highway in hell was taking him somewhere. Hopefully to his target. At last it came into view, the gates, those doors, gleaming gold and silver in the harsh light. The doors itself seem to be standing in oblivion, connected to the ground by dozens of metal chains.

He stumbled towards them, barley able to keep himself aloft. Then suddenly, they began to open. The thirty foot sheets of silver effortlessly splitting apart, reviling a dimly lit cavern. His heart stopped abruptly as well as his body. Two figures stood in the glom as well, walking towards him.

He swallowed down the erg to scramble, to run back the way he came. But he was tired of running. He couldn't run now. As they approached, he noticed _very_ disturbing details. They weren't human, oh no, they were giants.

Twin Giants, to be exact, both of them standing at least 12 feet tall. Silver coins entangled in their green and purple hair and spears attached to their backs, ready to loge in his chest at any moment. "Son of Hades." one of them sneered, the coins in his purple glittering from the warm glow the fires cast. "I'm surprised you made it. Gaea will be please." he smiled, a vile, evil smile that would haunt Nico in his nightmares soon to come. Looking back on it, Nico should of ran.

He should of ran and got his terrified, shaking self out of there. He should of ran far, far away. He could of avoided those nightmares in that jar. Avoided his mothers and Bianca's hurtful words ringing in his ears. But the life of a child is Hades is never easy is it?


End file.
